Stranger things happen everyday
by Aoife-faye
Summary: Being normal is hard. Being a demigod is harder. Jade Summers didn't plan on seeing a boy with sea-green eyes and a girl with curly blonde hair at a greek museum, or get attacked by a vampire, or find out her dad's a greek god. But then again, Jade Summers was never normal, and neither is the real world.
1. The three things I hadn't expected to do

The three things I hadn't expected to do today:

Be attacked by a vampire and then learn is actually an empousa

Be brought to a mysterious camp in which there are weird things. Satyrs and centaurs to name a few

Learn that I am a demigod

So if I had known that a harmless school outing could suddenly change the world as I knew it and challenge what I thought was normal, I would have stayed at home and called in sick.

It all started when our history class took us to a greek mythology museum. I mean, I was pretty excited. I love this kind of stuff. Myths, stories, legends...I had always wished I could live in a world where anything was possible. Now, I just want to travel back in time and slap myself right in the face for thinking such delusional things.

As our teacher Miss Kelli continued talking about how Gaea convinced her son to vanquish Uranus, my attention drifted to a couple out the corner of my eye, arguing by a marble statue of Athena. They looked about 16 or 17 and their argument was quickly escalating. They kept yelling in a language that sounded familiar, so familiar that I could catch a few words. Only later would I realise they were arguing in greek. No-one seemed to notice them even though they were quite loud.

The boy was cute, with messy, windblown black hair that flopped into his sea-green eyes which sparkled with amusement, even though he was arguing with who looked like was his girlfriend. He wore an orange t-shirt with the letters 'CHB' on them written in black with faded blue jeans and worn out converse.

The girl was really pretty in a californian kind of way with tan skin, long, curly blonde hair with startling grey eyes that held a lot of knowledge beyond her years. She wore the same orange shirt as the guy arguing with her, except that she wore denim blue shorts and black converse.

As the boy started wildly gesturing to the statue of Athena, a man in a wheelchair, with a trimmed beard, rolled up to them, looking partly ticked off, but mostly amused. He said something to the two teenagers, to which they replied with curt nods before following the man in the wheel chair to another room in the museum.

Before I could even register what happened, a voice saying "Miss Summers!" jolted me out of my thoughts. A couple of the other students snickered, especially Melinda Ross, my arch enemy. She gave me a cold glare that said 'you were totally asking for it' before flipping her fake blonde hair behind her back and returning her attention to Miss Kelli, continuing her teacher's pet act, pretending to be 'oh so perfect'. I wish everyone would be able to see past her popular girl act and realise she was a cold-hearted bitch. But noooo! Everyone naturally sided with Melinda and turned their back against me. Even my so called best friend Mary. Her mind was sadly poisoned by Melinda's wicked ways 5 years ago. I was now 13.

I was a loner at school. I stayed in the sidelines and kept my face buried in books. It was safer that way, than having people look at me differently from others just because I had ADHD and dyslexia. I hated it when that happened.

While I mindlessly rambled in my head, Miss Kelli continued to scowl at me. She was a substitute teacher who had taken our class a couple of days ago. She was young, pretty, but in a way, artificial, as if everything about her was fake. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my thin, black hoodie.

The day passed on pretty quick, with me catching the words of tour guides while occasionally staring in awe at the huge statues of gods and goddesses and all these ancient artifacts from another era.

It was only then I noticed another group. The couple from earlier before was there, with a group of kids their age and younger, all wearing the same orange t-shirts. The man in the wheelchair was constantly telling off a couple of the students, especially the two brothers sniggering at the back.

I smiled. They all looked happy and talked with one another like they were one huge family. I felt a pang in my heart as I wished for what they all seemed to have. Friends. I shook my head. "Forget it Jade." I muttered, as my eye caught on to the couple that was fighting by the Athena statue before. They seemed to have made up and looked at peace, with the boy's arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder. She laughed at something the guy said, her stormy grey eyes bright with excitement. I smiled at the couple. They looked so happy and content with each other.

This was when strange things started to happen all at once.

A guy that was walking with them, looked around the huge room in confusion, as if smelling something odd. Then he turned his head to look at me. He was in crutches, with curly brown hair and a red rasta-cap pulled over his head. We stayed in eye contact for a minute before he turned away and started talking with the couple.

If that wasn't weird enough, what happened next basically scared me shitless.

Miss Kelli seemed to see the group I was looking at before and scowled.

"Jade Summers, follow me." She said coldly. Immediately, the other kids went "OOOOH! Jade's in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, grow up!" I snarled, following Miss Kelli to a quiet room. No, quiet didn't describe it well. It was completely deserted. Greek artifacts were kept in glass cases and sunlight streamed in through the overhead windows.

Before I could continue taking in my surroundings, Miss Kelli coughed loudly to get my attention. I mentally groaned. I hoped she wasn't going to start monologuing. Otherwise, I was going to get into more trouble for sleeping through her lecture.

But to be honest, I would have taken the lecture option over what happened next.

First thing that happened. My substitute teacher grew talons. And no, I'm not messing with you. Actual talons. Then her skin went pale, eyes became red, one leg become furry and the other became bronze. I blinked once just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The deformed and creepy Miss Kelli was still in front of me when my eyes opened. Looks like I had a serious case of crazy to go along with my ADHD and my dyslexia.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this. If I cannot get Percy Jackson, his sister will have to do." The 'thing' in front of me snarled. I figured considering she was now...whatever she was, I wasn't supposed to call her miss Kelli anymore. And who the hell was 'Percy Jackson'? I was too stunned to speak let alone move, so when she jumped at me, I thought I was done for.

But surprisingly, on the last minute, I jumped out of her way, and went into a neat tuck and roll, avoiding her long, black talons.

And then, I did something everyone would do if they were in my situation. I screamed my head off. A bit late, but better than never. Then another weird thing happened. the couple from before burst into the room, the guy holding a glowing sword, and the girl holding a dagger.

And as they moved to attack miss Kelli, I thought of one thing, and one thing only.

_'Worst day of my life.'_


	2. How do I know I can trust you?

The thing no-one wants to hear when they're in mortal danger: "LET ME EAT HER!"

I stepped back in fear as the blonde haired girl and green-eyed guy rushed forward and attacked the vampire in sync, as if they had been doing it their whole life.

They guy simply smirked at Miss Kelli as he dodged her swiping arm.

"Not today Kelli!" He said cheerfully as he nicked my not-so history teacher on the arm, with his weird glowing sword.

Meanwhile the blonde girl and nimbly climbed on Miss kelli's back and trying to stay on as she repeatedly stabbed her dagger into the vampire's back, to which she responded by howling.

As the fight quickly escalated to more yells and threats, glass cases were smashed in the process, sending shards flying everywhere. A couple landed close to me. Almost too close.

"Hey kid! Get out of here!" The guy yelled as he dodged between Miss Kelli's awkward legs and slashed at the bronze. No effect.

I stayed in place frozen in shock. Until the vampire decided to ignore the couple and run after me. That was when I rolled to the side, grabbed a glass shard and threw it at Miss Kelli, professionally nailing her straight in the eye. How the hell did I do that?! I didn't even take lessons for how to throw pointy stuff!

My teacher screeched in pain as I threw more of them. Soon, she resembled a child's mismatched play toy that was thrown out a window, with glass shards sticking out of her body.

Then she exploded. Yeah, exploded. At least there wasn't any guts. Just gold dust settling to the ground before disappearing.

I stayed rooted to the spot, staring in shock at the remaining pile of gold dust.

"You ok?" the blonde asked looking worried. I briefly glanced at her before taking a deep breath and yelling, "I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY WHAT USED TO BE MY HISTORY TEACHER AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M OK?!"

I expected her to yell and kill me too, but instead she laughed along with the guy.

"Ok, responsiveness is considered 'ok'." The guy said when he finally calmed down, pushing his black hair out of his green eyes.

The girl grinned at me. "Annabeth Chase. This idiot of a boyfriend is Percy Jackson." She said. The guy stared at her in mock shock and pressed a hand against his heart. "I'm offended wise-girl!" he pouted. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed. But these weren't normal circumstances. Instead, I said, "So you're Percy Jackson. The vampire mentioned you."

The guy who I now knew was Percy, gave me a lop-sided grin. "Yup! Always depend on Kelli to mention me. And it's an empousa by the way." He winked.

Before I could open my mouth and say something back, the doors to the room slammed open revealing the man in the wheelchair, along with the other students with the orange t-shirts.

They marveled at the damage of the room before the wheelchair dude, rolled up to the three of us. "Monster?" he questioned. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Nah Chiron. Me, Annie and kiddo over here decided to trash the place out of boredom." he said sarcastically. I smiled. It sounded like something I would say. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes before lightly slapping his arm.

The wheelchair guy turned to me, his kind brown eyes seeming to smile. "Hello child. My name is Chiron." He said calmly.

"Uh, Jade." I said uncertainly. He nodded.

"Follow me." he said before turing his wheelchair and rolling out the room with the students right behind him. The only one left was the guy with crutches that I saw earlier.

"Hey G-man." Percy said doing a little mock salute. He rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Told you she was a demigod." He said and then turned to me, holding out a hand.

"Name's Grover. Nice to meet you Jade." He said before walking with us out the room. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed my class walking around with a tour guide.

"Um, shouldn't I go back to my class?" I said to Annabeth. She looked at the group before shaking her head. "Sorry no. We have to get you to camp before any other monsters attack." She said. I shuddered to think that there were more monsters.

"I wonder what would make Kelli attack you." She pondered as we walked out of the museum. I stopped walking.

"Look, you seem like really nice people, but I would prefer the bullies back in class than walk with complete strangers." I said stubbornly. Percy smiled knowingly and bent down in front of me. I suddenly felt like a kid again, with my big brother Dylan saying "It's ok. You can trust me."

It was only a second later that I realised Percy had said the exact same thing. I felt my eyes water. Percy looked so much like Dylan. With the same looks and personality. Except Percy was here, and Dylan was gone.

I shook my head. "How do I know I can trust you?" I said quietly. He grinned cockily.

"We did just save your life." he said and put and hand on my shoulder as he guided me down the steps of the museum. Annabeth smiled warmly at me, to which I replied by smiling back. She seemed like a really nice person but played it off as a cool, collected leader.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." she said smiling reassuringly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't. But you gotta be optimistic sometimes right?" She said as she walked into a yellow school bus with Percy in a tow.

I froze at Annabeth's reply. I used to say that all the time. But then Dylan died, and that all changed. Mum went crazy and I had no dad either to help me with my grief. So in a way, I had lost all of my family and my optimistic side, that day. The day I lost everything important to me.


End file.
